Two Brothers: The Last Humans Left
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Dear Journal, As I feel my end is coming, I feel that Sonic and all those others who fight me should know the truth about my brother and I.
1. The Last Humans Left Prolouge

"Dear Journal,

"Dear Journal,

As I feel my end is coming, I feel that Sonic and all those others who fight me should know the truth about my brother and I. My twin brother, Julian: Cold-hearted and bloodthirsty since we were kids, he despised the Mobians and everything about them.

I guess it kind of rubbed off on me, after all those years. But, I still kept my Mobian friends.

Actually, Journal, we never called them 'Mobians' at all. They were 'Furries' and we were 'Humans'. And my family was the last family of Humans to be on this world, ever since that curse the Neoticians did back in my grandfather, Gerald's, day.

I remember that day, the day that Julian was transferred to a boarding school. Ever since that day, I have not even heard from my brother, and I--"

An old man stopped writing and looked up, around his room. It was more of a workshop, really. His blue eyes shifted to look at newspaper articles and pictures of his tyranny, and Sonic's stopping him. Secretly, he was glad someone had been there to stop him. Otherwise…he would've turned out just like his brother. Closing his eyes, he recalled back then, when he was only the age of 17 years. He was so innocent at that time…


	2. The Last Humans Left Chapter One

"Dear Journal,

Chapter One: Broken Bones and Twisted Hearts

-

The sun was bright in the sky, and the cloudless sky made everyone feel like today was going to be great for them.

What a lie that was. It started with an argument between the math teacher and a student. The teacher was a male, brown Moose of the middle years and the boy was a Human the age of seventeen. The Human was a red-haired child, with eyes that glowed in the darkness. He was speaking coldly to the Moose, and the Moose was not going to take that sitting down.

"I have proof, Young Master Robotnik, and you can't deny it! You stay away from my daughter, you understand?" The Moose said, hiding a very frightened Moose girl around the age of sixteen behind him. Her dress was ripped and it looked like she'd been shocked by something electrical.

The boy scoffed and spoke in a cold, monotone voice. "Then, tell her to get out of my business. I was only going to scare her. I'm not like you Furries, sir." He emphasized the "sir" as he spoke, and then continued. "I don't rape any girl found on the street." He smirked coldly.

The Moose and several other Furries growled at this remark. "How DARE you, sir! How DARE you accuse us all of being like those vagrants in the alleyways!?"

The boy laughed coldly. "It's the truth, though! You really have no clue, do you?" He crossed his arms. "Whatever. You're all freaks in my book, no matter what you treat people like." He turned to go and smirked at the girl coldly before he walked off, pulling a tazer out of his pocket and playing with it as he walked, turning it on and off, enjoying the vibrating feel he got when it turned on in his hand.

"Julian."

He groaned and looked over to see a red-head that looked like him, even in the tubby build. But, he was a roly-poly. Julian was just large. And he had blue eyes, while Julian had red. "Yes, Ivo?"

"I saw what you did, earlier." The other red-head walked over to him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Julian, you can't keep doing this! We're guests in their world, like it or not! I don't want Furries trying to kill you, or me for that matter!" He caught his arm. "Julian, listen to me. You have to stop!"

"You know why I did it?" Julian growled, pulling away. "Because she wouldn't butt out of my business! Don't make me zap you too, brother!"

Ivo stepped back, his eyes shaking. "…I see." He bowed his head. "I was just trying to help you, but it looks like you don't need it."

Julian saw his hurt expression and sighed, walking over to pull the blue-eyed redhead into his arms. "Oh, Ivo…don't do this." He closed his eyes. "We don't have to live like this. We don't have to live under their thumbs; unable to do anything we want to. We could rule them; we just have to have the drive!" He looked into his brother's face. "Please, don't fight me. Fight WITH me, Ivo."

Ivo sighed and laid his head on his brother's shoulder. "Julian…" He closed his eyes. "…Please…try to be nice to them? For me?"

Julian sighed and closed his eyes as well. "…Fine. I'll try, to make you happy."

Ivo smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Julian. I know how hard this must be…"

"Just…let's go home." Julian pulled away from the hug and took his wrist gently, leading him home.

That night, Ivo was sitting on his bed in their room, reading a history book. Suddenly, the book was yanked up out of his hands and he looked up to see Julian. "…I was reading that."

"Upside down." Julian said, grinning slightly.

"No, you are." He stood up on the floor and took it back, flipping it around. "See?"

Julian chuckled. "I guess I was."

He smiled and put in a bookmark. "So, why'd you yank it away?"

"Mom has been calling you down to dinner for the past five minutes. C'mon, nerd." He chuckled and tugged him along, taking him downstairs.

"You finally here?" A blonde girl with soft blue eyes looked up at them, looking bored out of her mind. "Mom was getting tired of calling."

"Sorry, sorry." Ivo rubbed the back of his head. "I was reading, and…"

The girl sighed. "I know, I know."

Julian smiled. "We can't help our nerdy brother's nerdy habits, April." He sat down and Ivo took his seat.

Ivo smiled slightly and then looked around. "…Dad here?"

"Parent/teacher meeting." Their mother, a lovely brunette with brown eyes, said as she cut the meat. "He'll be back later."

Julian lowered his head, hate in his eyes. "It's about me, isn't it? This meeting isn't scheduled, Mother."

She winced. She had to admit, her son scared her sometimes. "…Julian…"

"Tell the truth!" He looked up at her, glaring. "It's about what happened today, isn't it!?"

Ivo quietly ate his meat. He hated it when his brother got this way, but he'd learned long ago that it was best for him to just sit back down in a huff and then finish eating before he ran off to the garage again.

As they'd expected, Julian waited for a response but got none, so he sat back down and started biting off the meat viciously. After a bit, he slammed down his fork onto his empty plate and stormed off without a word. His family watched him go and simultaneously winced when he slammed the door.

"…There he goes again…" April said, sighing. "Well, I'm out. I promised a friend I'd study with her tonight."

"Take care." Her mother said, nodding. "It's dark out there."

She nodded and picked up her backpack.

The next few minutes would forever be engraved in Ivo's mind. He'd run over to the window to watch her go and was shocked to find her get slammed the ground by a large figure. Looking closer, he saw that it was a Lion! He started to speak, but someone else had already come to help her. The Lion screamed in pain as his hand was held behind his back, and Ivo winced when he heard a bone snap.

"Stay away from my sister." Julian hissed, shoving him to the ground. Then he led out a hand for April, which she took. "Stay away from her, or I'll do more than break your arm, Beast!" He yelled, looking at the shivering Lion.

The Lion growled up at him and limped away. "You'll regret this, boy…"

"No, you'll be the one with regrets." He smirked and then led his sister in. "You alright?"

April nodded. "I'm alright…thank you, Julian." She hugged him. "I'm glad that you didn't use the tazer."

"I'm giving him a second chance to change." He nodded, smiling at Ivo. "After all, it's what you guys want, right?"

Ivo nodded. "It is."

They went to bed happy, but the next day wasn't exactly their best. Julian had apparently broken the gym teacher's arm and was in major trouble for it. Ivo and April ran out to find Julian surrounded by Furries, all of them throwing something at him. He took the blows silently, but Ivo could see his hands shaking in anger. Was he holding back…for them?

"Stop it!" Ivo ran over to them and caught one's arm, but then that one shoved him aside. "Ow!"

That yelp of pain was enough to break Julian's restraint. If their father hadn't been there, he might've killed someone! But, he only pummeled the guy that'd shoved his brother down, until his father caught his arm, holding him back.

"No, Julian! It's not worth it!" He said, his grip tightening on the boy's arm. Flashing him a glare, Julian broke away from him and walked over to see if Ivo was alright.

"Brother?" He knelt down and helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm alright. Are you?" Ivo said, sitting up next to him.

Julian smiled. "Who, those little rocks? Puh, I'm fine. I'm not a wimp, like you." He punched him playfully.

Ivo chuckled. "I guess you're right. I am a wimp." He looked up at him. "But, at least I make a good brother, right?"

Julian nodded and then pulled him up. "Yeah, you do." He pulled him close. "You do."


	3. The Last Humans Left Chapter Two

"Dear Journal,

Chapter Two: Boarding Schools and Hidden Kingdoms

-

"A boarding school!?"

How well the old man recalled those words, spoken out of his own mouth, along with his brother's. They were shocked to hear of this…forced separation. Ever since they were little, they'd been together. Going to the same school, same classes, sleeping in the same cabins at camp…and now…for the first time in their lives, they were going to be separated?

"Yes." Their father said, closing his eyes. "The School Board ordered it. Julian…if you hadn't done that to Mr. Herrington's daughter…"

Julian sat back on the couch, his expression cold. Ivo was still standing in shock, the words running through his head. "…W-When does he leave?"

"He has a week to pack. He's going to St. Joseph's School for Delinquent Boys." Their father said, sighing. "I'm sorry, boys. But, this is the way it has to be. We can't fight them."

"Oh, so I'm a 'delinquent', am I?" Julian said, looking up at them.

Ivo sat down next to his brother, his eyes shaking with tears. His brother…the closest person to him in the whole wide world…the one person who he could talk to about ANYTHING…was going to be gone?

That night, Julian was packing when a pendant suddenly fell onto his clothes. "Hm?" He picked it up and opened it to see a picture of the two brothers together. "…Ivo…"

"If you're ever down, just talk to me." Ivo said behind him. Julian turned to him and then pulled him into a hug. Despite his best efforts, Ivo felt tears slip down his face. But, what shocked him was to feel his brother's tears hitting his shoulder. "…Julian?"

"This isn't right." He looked at him. "…Ivo…" He held him at arm's length. "Promise me you'll make sure they lose power out here! We can't let them to this to us all the time!"

"Julian…"

"Promise me!"

Ivo's eyes shook and then he sighed. 'I have to take this path…and I know I'll regret it later.' He thought, and then looked up at his brother. "…Alright, I promise."

He smiled and then clipped the pendant on around his neck. "Good boy." He pulled him into a hug. "Never forget me, brother. No matter what these Furries do to us to try to make me pay for everything I've said or done…never forget."

Ivo nodded and laid his head on his brother's chest. "Try not to get in trouble with this new school, Julian."

"Who, me?" Julian chuckled and then looked out the window. "…The mist."

"Huh?" Ivo looked up at him. "Mist?"

"Yeah." He looked down at him. "The mist is keeping us from seeing the Kingdom of Acorn. We know it exists…at least, there're legends. I want to see it for myself. Maybe there, I can finally rid us of these cursed creatures!" He held Ivo at arm's length, his red eyes glinting dangerously.

Ivo quivered and stepped back. "Julian, no! If you do something like that, we'll all get in trouble! Not just you, but April, mom, dad, and me!"

Julian sighed and stepped closer. "No, Ivo. I'm doing this to help us! If I can convince them to stop this tyranny—"

"Your 'convincing' always leads to trouble, Julian!" Ivo said, cutting him off as he stepped back again. "No, just go to the school, like you were told to. It's best for all of us! Like it or not, we're trapped like this! We can't fight back, or we'll get hurt in some way!"

Julian growled and walked over to grab his brother's wrist. "When did you get so weak!? Stop giving in to them! We have to fight back, or we'll forever be slaves! And April…Ivo, think about what'll happen to her when she gets older! These guys are freaks, and she'll be hurt if we don't stop them!"

"But—"

"We have to fight!"

Ivo sighed and nodded, then pulled away. Julian gasped when he saw the bruised wrist, which Ivo quickly tried to hide. "Ivo…I—"

"No…you're right." He walked over to his bed and sat down, tears slipping down his face. "We can't keep letting them control us. But…I'm going to try doing this without any pain involved."

"There will be pain, Ivo." He walked over and sat next to him. "You just have to face it."

"Pain means you're alive." Ivo nodded and then picked up a book. Julian waited a bit and then stood up to start packing again.

Ivo looked up at him, but didn't speak this time. They'd said all that needed to be said, and he didn't want to start another argument.

It hurt, but Julian packed his things in silence and hardly spoke the next few days. He spent his few remaining days at home in the garage, working on his inventions. He always locked it, those days, so Ivo couldn't even go in to bring him a lunch. He took in his own lunch and ate while working. But, what was he even working on?

April came over to the garage on the last day, and knocked three times. When he finally opened it, his hair was a wreck and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "…Julian…"

He sighed and stepped out, closing and locking the door behind him. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

He looked at her. "I'm trying to make a mode of transportation."

"You'll have one, though…"

Ivo was overhearing this and froze. Was he…really leaving that school?

Julian scoffed. "No way, April. I'm not going to that school."

"But, you were told to!"

"I don't care."

Ivo walked out of hiding in time to see Julian walk back in and slam the door shut.

"…Julian…" He gripped a small pendant around his neck, closing his eyes. 'Brother…why this silence? Are you angry with me you don't even want to see me? I just…' He looked up at the sky. '…Don't like fighting.'

April looked at him. "Ivo…he's really going…isn't he?"

He nodded quietly and then pulled her close as she choked back a sob.

The next day, Julian was waiting for his Furry escorts, but was standing by something covered with a loose tarp. What was it?

The transport came around and two Furries got out. Ivo recognized one of them as the Math teacher. Was he just that eager to get him away from his daughter, or was there something more? "Come, Julian." The Moose said coldly, his eyes narrowed in anger at seeing him.

"'Come' where? Into that little thing?" Julian scoffed. "No way. And I'm not having an escort, either!" He threw off the tarp, revealing a motorcycle, and then climbed on, giving Ivo and the others a wave as he took off, his bags already strapped to the motorcycle.

Ivo watched him go and sighed, shaking his head. 'Julian…' He then turned and walked back in with the rest of his family, while the Furries gave chase. If he was caught, he'd be beaten or killed for disobeying direct orders. But, if he escaped…

He knew that his father would object, but he ran out up to his room and turned on a flashlight, using a mirror to shine the light into the Furries's faces. As he'd thought would happen, they skidded to a stop and looked around trying to locate the source. But, Ivo was already hidden before they saw him, and Julian was escaping into the wilderness. 'Be safe, my brother.' He thought, watching the small speck fade to nothing.


	4. The Last Humans Left Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Passing Years and Forgotten Fears.

-

It has been two years since Julian took off to the Kingdom of Acorn. The family he'd left behind is still under the rule of the Furries, and are trying to pick themselves up with him gone. He was their protector, the one that kept them all safe. Now that he was gone, the Furries were relentless. Their father used to get a lighter load of work because Julian had blackmailed his boss, but now he couldn't blackmail him anymore and their father was rarely ever home.

Ivo and April managed through alright, but April was constantly running from older boys in her school. Two years gone by and she'd blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Ivo had joined with a few of his friends and they'd started a band. Now 20 years old, he had become quite a person. He was social, friendly and liked to hang out.

But, when he got home, he always went to his brother's workshop, looking at his notes and learning to invent himself.

Blissfully unaware of their father's large workload, the two children grew up happy. April's only problem was the boys, but they were after a lot of other girls, too. She figured that it was part of growing up and ran from them when they chased.

"Ivo!" She came into Julian's workshop, shutting it behind her. "Hi."

He looked up from what he was working on – a robot. "Hi. I'm thinking of making my own workshop, maybe building stuff for others. What d'you think?"

She smiled. "I think it's a great idea. Everyone relies on machines so much lately, after all." She walked over to hug him. "Eheh. I got chased again."

"That's not good, April." He hugged her. "You gotta be careful. I don't think they're just playing tag."

She sighed. "You're right. I'll be careful." She kissed his cheek. "I'm going in the house now, are you coming?"

"In a bit." He went back to his robot. "I'm working on one of my workers."

She giggled. "You won't be hiring anyone?"

"Why?" He looked up. "It's not gonna be a big business."

She shrugged. "Okay. And if they break down, you can just fix them again."

He nodded. "Exactly." He grinned.

A knocking was heard at the house and looked out the window. "It's your friends, Ivo."

"Crap, so soon!?" He looked at his watch and then sighed, standing up. "Tell them to wait a bit, I have to go change out of this and get my guitar."

"Got it!" She grinned and walked off to talk to them.

When he was finished changing, he went to join them in the living room. "Sorry, got caught up in my work."

"Man, you're only 20 years old. You gotta live a little." A male, black Ferret said, brushing his hip-length ponytail over his shoulder. "C'mon, we got a show tonight. You can't be busy doin' this stuff. I mean, you don't even have a girlfriend yet!"

"I don't really need one. I'm fine just the way I am." Ivo said, nodding.

"You wanna go through life staying as a virgin? Geez, man!" A male, brown Cat said, brushing his long bangs out of his face as he leaned back in his chair. "Like Janus said, you gotta live a little. Get chicks, have fun. I mean, I don't even see you boozing up!"

"If I did that, I'd be going against my own moral code. I don't like smoking or alcohol. And I'm not taking drugs, either. They're bad for your body." He nodded firmly. "I'll play the music, but I won't join the in-crowd. Now, do we have a show tonight or not?"

"We do." A red Tiger stood up, brushing his long hair back. "Let's go, gang." He then picked up his guitar and walked out, Ivo with them. April watched them go, waving.

"I'll be there later! I have to change, first!" She said, laughing before she went up to her room.

That night, Ivo watched the crowd, trying to see his sister. Then he looked over at the others. "There's so many people out there…"

"It happens, Ivo. We've gotten pretty big in the last year or so." The red tiger said, nodding. "Get ready, we're up soon."

He nodded and picked up his guitar, one hand moving to his pendant. 'Julian…please, be safe.'

They walked out to cheering and then Ivo and the red Tiger took their microphones. They exchanged smiles and then they started playing their guitars while the Ferret did the piano and the Cat the drums.

"I like where we are when we drive in your car. I like where we are….Here." Ivo sang, his voice soft and calm. After a brief pause, he continued. "Cause our lips can touch. And our cheeks can brush. Our lips can touch…Here." He grinned at the audience, giving his sister a brief wave.

The Tiger took his microphone as he joined Ivo in the singing. "When you are the one; the one that lies close to me. Whispers, 'Hello, I miss you quite terribly'. I feel in love; in love with you suddenly. Now, there's no place I could be but here in your arms!"

Ivo smiled at him and bobbed his head before singing again as the Tiger stepped back. "I like where you sleep when you sleep next to me. I like where you sleep…Here." After a bit of a pause, he continued. "Cause our lips can touch. And our cheeks can brush. Our lips can touch…Here."

He brushed his bangs out of his face as the Tiger stepped closer again as they sang together. "When you are the one; the one that lies close to me. Whispers 'Hello, I miss you quite terribly'. I fell in love; in love with you suddenly. Now, there's no place I could be but here in your arms!"

Ivo stepped back as the Tiger sang. "Our lips can touch. Our lips can touch…Here." He looked at Ivo as he stepped back forward. "When you are the one; the one that lies close to me. Whispers 'Hello, I miss you most terribly'. I fell in love; in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place I could be but here in your arms!"

They waited while the others played their parts between their singing, and then continued. "When you are the one; the one that lies close to me. Whispers 'Hello, I miss you quite terribly'. I fell in love; in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place I could be but here in your arms!"

The Tiger stepped back as Ivo sang. "Here in your arms." He looked at the crowd, smiling. "Here in your arms."

The crowd went wild, with people cheering and jumping up and down, begging for more. The Tiger chuckled and looked at Ivo. "Ready for a new song?"

"Of course." Ivo grinned. "Isn't that what we're doing here?"

The Tiger grinned and took the mic. Ivo nodded, understanding that he was taking the lead this time, and readied to play as the piano started. Then the Tiger brushed his hair out of his face before he sang. "If I had to, I would put myself right beside you. So let me ask: Would you like that? Would you like that?" He looked at the crowd. "And I don't mind if you say this love is the last time. So now I'll ask: Do you like that? Do you like that?" He threw his hands out. "No!"

Ivo stepped forward to sing with him.. "Something's getting in the way. Something's just about to break. I will try to find my place in the Dairy of Jane." He looked at the audience. "So tell me how it should be…" The Tiger watched as Ivo stepped back again, letting him sing by himself again.

"Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down sore and sick; do you like that? Do you like that?" The Tiger clenched his fists. "There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind. Just let me say that I like that. I like that."

Ivo stepped forward again to join him again. "Something's getting in the way. Something's just about to break. I will try to find my place in the Diary of Jane. As I burn another page, - as I look the other way – I still try to find my place in the Dairy of Jane." He closed his eyes. "So, tell me how it should be…"

He let the Tiger sing alone again, watching him quietly as he sang. "Desperate, I will crawl; waiting for so long. No love, there is no love. Die for anyone, what have I become?" He clenched his fists and then walked up to the mic again.

"Something's getting in the way. Something's just about to break. I will try to find my place in the Dairy of Jane." They sang together, their voices merging as one. "As I burn another page, – as I look the other way – I still try to find my place in the Dairy of Jane." They both stepped back from their microphones as the piano finished.

The crowd moved forward, begging for another song. Sighing, Ivo brushing a hand through his hair, then looked at the Tiger. "I'll take this next one, Rei."

The Tiger, Rei, nodded. "Alright. I'll join in at the chorus, though."

Ivo smiled and brought a hand up to the pendant around his neck. "Sure." He then walked over to the other two, talking to them. Blinking, they nodded and then came up to the front again. Then he took a deep breath and gripped the microphone. The other two started playing some sort of music-box sounding tune, and then Ivo started to sing.

"You could be happy, and I won't know. But, you weren't happy the day I watched you go." He closed his eyes, recalling that night, when he'd tried to convince his brother not to fight them. "And all the things that I wish I had not said are played in loops 'til it's madness in my head."

He placed a hand on his chest before he sang again. "Is it too late to remind you how we were? But, not our last days of silent, screaming blur." He tried to hold back the tears as he recalled all the times he'd tried to convince his brother to behave. "Most of what I remember makes me sure. I should've stopped you from walking out the door."

He recalled that day two years ago, when he'd taken off on the motorcycle, and Ivo had helped him escape. Would he never see his twin brother again? "You could be happy; I hope you are. You made me happier than I've been by far." He smiled and touched the pendant. "Somehow, everything I own smells of you. And for the tiniest moment, it's all not true."

He chuckled slightly. "Do the things that you always wanted to. Without me there to hold you back, don't think just do." He looked up at the sky. "More than anything I want to see you, girl. Take a glorious bite out of the whole world." He bowed his head, stepping back from the microphone as the music ended.

More cheering. The cheering rang in his ears, but they'd done enough for now. April had to get home, and he didn't want her going alone. The concert finished, he went backstage, where April had gone to. She saw tears on his cheeks and ran over. "Ivo?"

"…I miss Julian…" He said softly, hugging her close.


	5. The Last Humans Left Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Torn Apart and Left in the Dust

-

Three days after the concert, Ivo came into the garage to find April looking in a book – Julian's Journal! "April, what're you to?" He walked over and peeked in. She was staring intently at the pages, not even looking up when he shook her shoulder. All of this… She was reading their brother's views on the Furries, his reports on everything wrong or messed-up he'd learned of their doing…

But, why? Why would she suddenly get this interest in his twisted views?

"April…" She finally looked up when he spoke again. "What're you up to, little sis?" He pulled the book out of her hands and closed it. "What happened today, hm? Care to share?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing interesting; just the usual. Except that I heard from one of the other girls that I'm not chased for fun. I'm chased for being cute, Human and well-built." She sighed. "I hate it. And it's all over in his Journal." She looked up at him. "Did you know that his teacher was hitting on him?"

"It happens." He shrugged it off. "He was good-looking, smart and—"

"A Human." She stood up. "They think that because they outnumber us in racial status, they can throw us around everywhere! Julian was right, Ivo!" She looked at him. "We're letting them walk all over us and abuse us any way they like!"

He was silent, but a tear was slipping down his cheek. Then he turned and walked off without a word, shutting the garage door as he ran off.

Later, he was lying on Rei's couch, his face in the pillow as he lay on his stomach. "I see…" Rei said, nodding. "So, you two had a fight." He sighed and walked over, pulling him off of the pillow. "Why don't you practice, get your mind off of it. Hm?" He grinned.

Ivo nodded quietly. "That sounds like a good idea." He said, closing his eyes. "But, I forgot my guitar."

"That's okay, I've got a spare." Rei said, nodding. "I'll go get it, and then we can call the others over."

Ivo nodded and then looked up at him. "Rei? You hang out with me because you're my friend…right? And that's also why we're in this band together?" He stood up. "You don't walk all over me…do you?"

He grinned. "Ivo, if I was walking all over you, I wouldn't be so nice. Of course I'm doing this as your friend. Human or not, you're still you. And you're still my best friend in the whole world." He grinned and then walked out of the room, his feet pounding on the stairs as he went up to his room.

Ivo smiled. "Of course. Silly me, thinking otherwise." He brushed a hand through his hair and sat down on the couch to wait for him.

After a bit, he came back down and handed him the guitar. "Here, tune it while I call them. My little brother got in my room the other day and played with it." He said, grinning.

"That ought to keep me busy for a while." Ivo nodded as he started to tune it, pulling out his tuning machine. "Go on, I'll have it tuned by the time you get back."

"You always do." Rei said, nodding as he walked out of the room.

Ivo smiled and then started tuning it. In time, it was tuned and he started humming, strumming to go with the song. The other three came in and Rei leaned on the back of the couch. "What're you humming, Iv?"

Ivo smiled. "Want me to sing it?"

"Sure." Rei grinned. "Guys, he's going to sing it a bit. If you can work with it, we'll put it in the next show!"

"Sweet!" The ferret said, laughing.

Ivo smiled and then took a deep breath, calming himself. "Oh, darling. Please, believe me. I'll never do you no harm. Believe me when I tell you: I'll never do you no harm." He sang softly, looking up at them. "Well? Can you work with it?"

Rei thought a bit, and then started strumming out a tune that matched his. "I think we can, Iv." He grinned. "We'll play it at the next concert!"

A week later, they had another concert planned. Rei grinned at Ivo and said, "We'll play your song first, Iv. Then we'll go on to the other stuff."

"Alright." Ivo said, nodding as he stood up. They could hear the crowd cheering already. "Time we went."

Rei nodded. "Let's go, gents!" He said, and then they walked out to loud cheering.

Ivo smiled and then walked up to his microphone. Then he listened as Rei gave the starting riff. "Ohhh, darling." He sang, looking out at the audience. "Please, believe me." He closed his eyes. "I'll never do you no harm. Believe me when I tell you, 'I'll never do you no harm'." He smiled and then continued. "Ohhhh, darling. If you leave me, I'll never make it alone." He knelt down to the crowd. "Oh, believe me when I beg you 'don't ever leave me alone'."

He stood up, brushing his hair over his shoulders. "When you told me you didn't need me anymore..." He smiled a bit. "Well, you know, I nearly broke down and cried…" He threw a hand out as he continued. "When you told me…"

"When you told me…" Rei chimed in with his microphone.

"Oh…You didn't need me..." Ivo sang, clutching his microphone.

"You didn't need me…" Rei echoed, closing his eyes.

"Anymore." They sang together.

"Well, you know, I nearly broke down and cried…" Ivo sang, and then stepped back as Rei took the lead, looking out at the audience. His sister was looking right at him, saying something he never heard, and then she turned and slipped away through the crowd. 'April?' He thought, blinking.

"Ohhh, darling." Rei sang, his voice clear and deep, cutting through Ivo's thoughts. "Please, believe me…" He looked at Ivo, sensing that something was wrong. "I'll never let you dooooown." He gave Ivo a "what happened?" look and Ivo just shrugged. "Ohhh, no." He continued singing without stopping, even with the looks. "Believe me, when I tell you…I'll never do you no haaaaarm!" He finished, and then nodded his head firmly, looking out at the audience. Where was April at?

Ivo came home hours later, after the concert finally ended, and found April packing her bags for a long trip. "Hey, April." Walked over and hugged her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go to Julian." She said, pushing him away. "I'm sick and tired of you kissing up the Furries! Read his Journal; find out what they've done behind our backs! Did you know that Father only got vacations because the school board was blackmailed by Julian!?" She snapped, her eyes blazing with fury. "You read it and see!"

"What…" Ivo couldn't think of an answer to that, his eyes shaking. "But…So…you're leaving me?" He looked heartbroken, like a puppy kicked out into the pouring rain by its master. "April…"

"No, Ivo!" She picked up her bags. "This is goodbye. I've already arranged for a ride to take me; a nice Human guy that got lost here. He'll take care of me, and protect me." She walked past him. "Goodbye, brother."

"But…April!" He reached for her, to catch her shoulder, but she was too quick. She was out the door and gone, leaving him alone to hear the car driving away. Despite his best efforts not to, he felt the tears slip down and then knelt down to his knees, quietly sobbing at her leaving.

Hours seemed to pass as he lay on the floor crying, until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Then powerful arms pulled him close, red Tiger's fur brushing against his cheek. "Rei…"

"It's alright, Ivo. Just cry." He closed his eyes. "When you didn't answer the phone, I asked a neighbor. April left you?" He sighed. "I'm sorry, so sorry to hear that."

He clung to him. "…Sh-She said…that Father was being abused at work…that they only didn't do it because Julian blackmailed them…"

"Well, I don't know if that's true. I'm the same age as you, Iv." He sighed and tilted the Human man's chin up to look at his face. "I really don't know anything about the political world. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. That's no reason to leave you, though." He hugged him gently. "If you need to talk to someone, I'm always here."

Ivo nodded, sighing. "Thank you, Rei."


End file.
